Las Curvas de esa Chica
by LunaGitana69
Summary: Sentado en el sofá de siempre, Draco se encuentra como todas las noches en el silencio de una vacía sala común de Slytherin, observando atentamente el crujir de los maderos abrazados por el fuego de la chimenea. Así se siente, así lo tienen las curvas de esa chica.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría :D

Nota Autor: Después de leer varios Dramiones (bueno casi de enajenarme jeje xD) me animé a escribir esta serie de drabbles desde la perspectiva Draco Malfoy. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

 **Las Curvas de esa Chica**

Siempre habíamos sostenido fuertes discusiones, todas provocadas por mí, el príncipe Slytherin. Más allá de que fuera una sangre sucia inmunda o una aguerrida Gryffindor estaba el hecho de que Granger simplemente era insufrible. Desde pequeña paseándose por los pasillos del colegio tan altanera y respetuosa de la reglas, juzgando de idiotas a todos aquellos que no iban con su sentido de la madurez, siempre levantando la mano en las clases dando gala de su excepcional inteligencia pff ¿Qué gracia habrá visto Krum en ella cuando decidió invitarla al baile en honor al torneo de los 3, corrección, 4 magos?

Lo cierto es que la guerra nos cambio a todos… como sabe todo el mundo mágico, Potter venció nuevamente y esta vez para siempre a Riddle. Algunos magos y brujas aún no se atreven a mencionarlo por su nombre ni por aquel que se autoimpuso. A mí sinceramente me tiene sin cuidado, al final el hecho de que en su momento yo fuera un mortífago era más una tradición familiar que una convicción propia pero eso a la comunidad era lo que menos le importaba y los Malfoy pasamos de ser una de las familias más influyentes a ser unos apestados. Al contrario de Granger que paso de ser una miserable sangre sucia a ser una heroína de guerra y cuando pensé que sería todavía más insufrible de lo que ya era, la señorita Hermione Granger me calló la boca…

Las clases se habían reanudado en Hogwarts, era de los pocos que había decidido regresar al colegio para concluir con mi educación, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaría ya que sin las influencias con las que contaba gracias a mi apellido tendría que esforzarme más para hacerme de un lugar en el mundo mágico.

La casa Slytherin ya no era ni la sombra de la superioridad que tuvo alguna vez, de hecho los alumnos de nuevo ingreso imploraban por no tener que formar parte de nuestra familia, fue por eso que se me hizo sumamente extraño cuando el profesor Slughorn jefe actual de Slytherin me mandara llamar para ofrecerme ni más ni menos el puesto de prefecto.

 _-¿Está bromeando, cierto?-_ fue lo que atiné a contestar cuando Slughorn hizo su propuesta.

 _-¿Ve usted que esto sea una broma?_ \- le contestó en un tono muy serio para tratarse de Slughorn

 _-¿Qué le hace pensar que los alumnos de la casa Slytherin, ¡qué decir Slytherin, de todo Hogwarts van a acatar las ordenes de un…!_ \- di un suspiro frustrado- _de alguien como yo._

Slughorn me sonrío de una manera extraña – _Señor Malfoy, si de verdad quiere hacerse un lugar dentro del mundo mágico tendrá que lidiar con situaciones como ésta._ – hizo una pausa y me miro seriamente- _tómelo como una prueba antes de salir al mundo real._

Reí irónicamente, como si el año anterior no nos hubiera alcanzado la realidad hasta las mismísimas puertas de Hogwarts, llevándose consigo cualquier burbuja de fantasía.

- _He estado ya en el mundo real, Slughorn. Pero acepto la prueba._ \- le ofrecí mi mano para cerrar el trato, siempre he sido muy formal y eso ni la guerra lo podría cambiar.

 _-Trato hecho, ahora déjeme presentarle a su compañera de Gryffindor, la señorita Hermione Granger, aunque creo que usted la ubica muy bien ¿no es así?_

 _-¿Compañera? ¿Gryffindor? ¿Granger?-_ fue lo único que atine a decir, definitivamente Slughorn había hablado muy en serio cuando dijo que esto era una prueba.

Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté la presencia de Granger hasta que Slughorn carraspeo levemente fue que levanté la mirada y la vi observándome con mirada curiosa. ¿De aquí a cuando Granger me miraba de ese modo? ¿Por qué se veía tan conforme con la situación?

 _-¿Por qué no se ponen de acuerdo con sus actividades? –_ aconsejó Slughorn. Invitándonos de una manera poco disimulada a abandonar su despacho.

Granger iba por delante de mí con paso firme y seguro, contoneando sus caderas de una manera que jamás había visto en ella, bueno no es que la mirara muy a menudo antes de ese día. Aunque había que destacar que su cuerpo se había estilizado, el uniforme ya no podía disimular esas curvas que se erguían orgullosas en los lugares correctos de su anatomía y la falda cubría lo estrictamente necesario sin dejar de deleitar los ojos con tremendo espectáculo. Definitivamente su actitud distaba de aquella rata de biblioteca que yo recordaba. De pronto se detuvo y giro hacia donde yo me encontraba.

- _Dilo_ \- me observaba fijamente, con un esbozo de sonrisa.

 _\- Que directa Granger-_ me limite a contestar y entonces ella sonrío de lado dando a su rostro un aspecto bastante sexy he de admitir, ya que éste también había cambiado, era ligeramente más afilado, y sus labios resaltaban por lo que parecía ser un líquido ligeramente brilloso sobre ellos, aunque en su momento traté de pasarlo de largo.

 _-Lo tienes todo pintado en la cara Malfoy_

 _-No tengo idea de lo que hablas-_ no daría mi brazo a torcer tan fácilmente

 _-Como quieras-_ sonrío desfachatada y se dio la vuelta para seguir su marcha.

Creo que Granger enloqueció después de la guerra.

* * *

Hay cosas que nunca cambian y eso eran las largas horas que Granger pasaba en la biblioteca preparándose para los EXTASIS. Según ella comentó alguna vez en las rondas nocturnas que dábamos 3 veces por semana, aún no se había decidido a qué dedicarse por lo que quería la excelencia en todo para así poder decantarse por lo que más le agradara en su momento. Por lo visto lo que sí tenía bien en claro era su permanencia dentro del mundo mágico.

 _-Granger, lo has olvidado de nuevo-_ dije al situarme frente a su mesa en la biblioteca.

Levantó su rostro que minutos antes estaba oculto tras un enorme libro. Mi corazón casi sufre un paro cardiaco, ahí estaba ella con su alborotado cabello recogido en tipo chongo por el cual se escapaban algunos cabellos rebeldes enmarcando ese rostro afilado y otros cabellos más largos guiando la vista hacia los primeros botones de su camisa que por cierto estaban desabrochados dándome un previo de ese par de curvas que se alzaban peligrosas ante mis ojos. Trague en seco.

- _Lo siento, tengo algunas dificultades en pociones y …-_ Granger cortó lo que dijo al notar mi cara, que seguramente por primera vez no estaría disimulando nada, últimamente con ella era difícil mantener esa postura imperturbable.

Me estaba escrutando con la mirada, seguramente ella quería averiguar a qué se debía mi reacción. Sus ojos miel se posaban con intensidad en mí y yo solo podía concentrarme en el brillo de sus iris provocado por la luz tenue de la chimenea, en las pecas esparcidas por sus mejillas, por su fina nariz, volví a tragar en seco. En ese momento Granger entre abrió sus labios, su reacción era como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión sobre mi estado, se levanto y lentamente camino hacia donde yo estaba.

- _Vamos_ \- me tomo de la corbata y prácticamente me arrastro fuera de la biblioteca.

 _-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!-_ pregunté bruscamente mientras me liberaba de su agarre. No iba a permitir que esa chiquilla invadiera mi espacio personal, eso si que no. Ella solo le limitó a sonreír de esa manera que venía haciendo desde que comenzó el año.

 _-Dejaste tus cosas en la biblioteca…-_ cambie el tema

 _-Más tarde pasaré por ellas, vamos que se hace tarde-_ dijo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos con rumbo al hall.

 _-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?_

Giro su rostro para mirarme, y lo que vi fue emoción en sus ojos.

 _-Sí_

 _-Después no quiero quejas-_ le advertí

 _-No las habrá-_ dijo muy segura de sí

Fue así como nos dirigimos hacia el campo de quidditch en donde por primera vez Hermanione Granger iba a montar una escoba para superar su miedo a las alturas. ¿Por qué me pidió precisamente que fuera su acompañante? Ya lo había dicho, Granger había enloquecido por la guerra o quizá ese novio Weasley no se daba el tiempo para enseñarle.

Montamos mi escoba, yo detrás de ella para ayudarla a controlarla en caso de que el pánico se hiciera presente.

 _-¿Lista?-_ pregunté

 _-Lista-_ dijo sin titubear, aunque por la cercanía podía sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Despegamos, fuimos ganando altura e incluso Granger comenzó a aumentar la velocidad. Al principio se puso nerviosa, sus manos presionaban fuertemente las mías y su cuerpo se aferraba tenso a la escoba cosa que nos restaba estabilidad, tanto así que por un momento pensé que perdería el control por lo que opté con mi dedos pulgares acariciar sus manos dándole a entender que no la dejaría caer, ante este gesto noté como su cuerpo se relajaba para que algunos minutos después gritara por la adrenalina y se maravillaba de las vistas que ofrecía el colegio.

 _-¡Es maravilloso! ¡Cuánto tiempo me perdí de esta sensación_!- afirmó Granger.

De manera inconsciente sin apartar mi vista de ella, repasando uno a uno sus gestos, y disfrutando de su suave aroma a vainilla le respondí- _Una maravillosa sensación, es verdad._

Creo que fui yo el que enloqueció tras la guerra.

* * *

Si lo que buscaba era despejarme de esta maraña de sensaciones que comenzaban a invadirme todo resultó en vano cuando Granger atravesó las puertas de las 3 Escobas.

El invierno había llegado y con ello una visita a Hogsmeade, por lo que decidí que sería buena idea salir al pueblo. Empezaba a sentirme asfixiado entre las paredes del colegio y necesitaba poner distancia entre los recuerdos con aquella castaña que en ese momento atravesaba la entrada con paso decidido y destilando esa coquetería que la caracterizaba en su último año escolar.

Mientras la observaba desde la barra, Granger se aproximó a la mesa en donde se encontraba la hermana de Weasley, otros muchachos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Tras saludarlos se quitó ese elegante abrigo color negro, dejando al descubierto un suéter lila y unos jeans azul oscuro ambos ceñidos a su cuerpo dejando ver sus formas en todo su esplendor. ¡Cómo era posible que con tanta ropa encima se viera tan apetitosa! ¿¡Pero qué… qué tonterías estaba pensando?!

- _Hola extraño_ \- esa suave voz que había memorizado tan bien ahora se dirigía a mí, me gire para encontrarme con Granger frente a mí, con esa mirada pícara que no sabía como descifrar.

 _-Granger-_ me animé por fin a hablar

 _-¿Puedo?-_ señalo un taburete a un lado mío.

 _-Adelante_

Granger se dirigió hacia Madame Rosmerta y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, quien a su vez me dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, comprensible después de lo que provoqué en el pasado. Tras eso Granger volvió su atención hacia mí.

- _Me da gusto que hayas decidido venir_

 _-¿Y eso por qué?-_ le pregunté confundido, no sabía a dónde quería llegar, después de todo no éramos amigos para tratarnos de ese modo confidente ¿o sí?

- _Es difícil lidiar con los prejuicios sobre tu persona. No es justo como muchos del colegio no son capaces de dar una segunda oportunidad. Finalmente el bando de la orden del fénix tuvo como propósito fomentar la tolerancia entre los seres que conformamos el mundo mágico. Es hipócrita ahora que los del bando "bueno" desdeñen a los que no apoyaron en su momento la causa, se supone que deberíamos predicar con el ejemplo.-_ tras decir eso me observó fijamente con esos ojos miel llenos de esa calidez que solo ella podría desprender.

- _Déjame ver si entendí…tú…¿tú no tienes prejuicios hacia alguien como yo? ni siquiera porque me pase todos estos años tratándote como una basura._

- _Así fuiste educado, uno responde del modo en que se lo inculcaron sus padres y éstos a su vez se comportan como los educaron a ellos y …_ \- la interrumpí, no soportaba más esos aires de suficiencia.

- _Granger, ya eres una heroína de guerra, no necesitas agregar a tu lista de virtudes tu faceta mártir para que te admiren más.-_ solté de manera acida. Seguramente se molestaría, daría la vuelta indignada hacia la mesa con sus amigos y dejaría de decir tantas tonterías.

- _Con esta guerra el mundo mágico ganó mucho, sí_.- suspiró y podría decir que hasta se estremeció de algo que recordó- _si soy sincera, yo perdí. La guerra te cambia ¿no es así?-_ clavo nuevamente sus orbes miel con una mirada de comprensión.- _Tú perdiste tu inocencia y yo perdí a mis padres._

Bien, eso no me lo esperé, ¿los padres de Granger habían muerto a manos de mortífagos? ¿sería alguno de los Slytherin? ¿habrá sido alguien de mi familia? ¿por qué me estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano? ¡a mí! Que no lo merecía después de portarme como un imbécil con ella.

- _Aquí tienes tu cerveza de mantequilla_ \- se dirigió a Granger el hombre mayor que momentos antes me había atendido. Ella tomó delicadamente el tarro de cerveza, dio las gracias y bajo del taburete

- _Estaremos en aquella mesa por si te quieres unir, los chicos no tienen ningún problema-_ Granger sonrió cálidamente y se dirigió con sus andares seductores a la mesa que compartía con sus amigos.

¡Maldita sea Granger! ¿Quién podría negarse a ese vaivén de caderas?

* * *

Estábamos otra tarde más en una aula vacía practicando pociones, realmente yo no lo necesitaba pero al parecer a Granger no le estaba siendo sencillo.

- _Bien, tenemos listo el antídoto para venenos comunes,-_ revisé la consistencia _-está perfecto. ¿Ahora cual sigue?_ \- dije imitando ese tono autoritario que ella solía utilizar en el pasado.

Granger se hallaba de pie frente a mi, con el cabello recogido nuevamente en ese tipo de chongo por el cual escapaban sus rizos rebeldes. Por suerte llevaba su ropa muggle por lo que no hubo amenazantes botones abiertos. Aunque tampoco es que aquel suéter verde ajustado dejara mucho a la imaginación, parecía tan suave al tacto y se ceñía de tal manera a su cuerpo que parecía una segunda piel. ¡Como siga vistiendo así esta mujer me va a volver loco! La observé tomar entre sus manos la lista de pociones que se habían visto durante todo el curso mientras buscaba concentradamente la siguiente poción a practicar ese día.

- _Filtro de muertos en vida-_ dijo finalmente Granger.

 _-Bien, ¿qué ingredientes necesitamos?-_ le respondí tratando de continuar con mi tono marca Granger.

 _-Colmillos de serpientes aplastados, moondew, ajenjo, asfódelo, raíces de valeriana, granos de sopóforo , ammm y pereza cerebral._ \- me dirigió una mirada de colegiala inocente y sensual a la espera de aprobación. Si seguía haciendo eso mi profesionalismo se iría por los suelos.

 _-Los ingredientes son correctos, ahora vamos a ver cómo realizas la preparación_ \- ordené

Granger dio un sonoro suspiro y comenzó a buscar los ingredientes en los frasquitos que teníamos desperdigados por la mesa. Opté por sacar un tema de conversación para aligerar el ambiente.

 _-¿Pasarás las fiestas con Weasley?-_ bien, eso fue demasiado directo.

Granger posó esa mirada pícara en mí, otra vez. Tendría que averiguar a qué se debía ese brillo extraño en sus ojos al observarme.

 _-Ron y yo nos hemos dado un tiempo-_ tras decir eso fijo sus ojos en los ingredientes que estaba alistando para agregar al caldero.

 _-¿Por fin te diste cuenta de lo insípido que es la comadreja? –_ quería picarla como en el pasado.

Granger captó mi intención y solo sonrío sin despegar su vista de la preparación.

 _-Creo que nuestras aspiraciones de alguna manera nos han separado, ya sabes ahora el dedica su tiempo al quidditch y además está apoyando a George en Sortilegios Weasley._

\- _¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?_ – ¿ahora resulta que estaba comportándome como un psicoanalista muggle? Pff…

Granger torció un poco el gesto pareciendo recordar algo que le incomodaba, supuse que tendría relación con sus padres, al final contestó.

 _\- Al igual que todos estoy tratando de recuperar mi vida_ \- mordió su labio inferior, logrando distraerme, pero eso ya no era novedad, venía provocándolo desde que inició ese año. No supe en qué momento me había situado a su lado, quise suponer que era parte de estar supervisando su tarea.

 _-Granger…¿qué fue lo que pasó con tus padres?-_ solté de pronto.

Ella dirigió su mirada sorprendida hacia mí, era obvio que no se esperaba esa pregunta tan directa que la hizo verter un ingrediente erróneo a la poción y ésta estalló arrojándonos hacia atrás y por ende chocando con el muro más cercano.

Ambos nos miramos claramente asustados pero al percatarnos de nuestros rostros manchados de hollín, los cabellos alborotados reímos a todo pulmón, como nunca antes lo había hecho y como seguramente ella no había reído desde que se desató la guerra.

Cuando Granger se recargó en mi pecho mientras seguía riendo fue que noté que la había abrazado de manera que su cuerpo no impactara directamente con el muro y…

Sí, ese fino suéter era tan suave al tacto como se veía.

* * *

 _-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho sin consultarme nada! Bueno sí lo creo, porque siempre has sido así de entrometido Malfoy_ \- bufó indignada Granger

 _-Ya extrañaba nuestras tradicionales discusiones Granger-_ solté con fastidio

Granger paró abruptamente su carrera por los desiertos pasillos del colegio, se giró hacia mí con esa mirada llena de furia que solía dirigirme cuando la llamaba "inmunda sangre sucia" y demás calificativos despectivos con respecto a su origen. Claro que en ese momento yo no la encontraba tan extremadamente atractiva, con ese porte desafiante tan Gryffindor, su delicado aroma embriagando el aire a mi alrededor y esos… esos labios tan incitantes.

 _-¡¿Qué te da el derecho de ir a contactar a mis padres?! ¡son mis padres! Yo decidiré de qué manera hacer las cosas ¿es que no entiendes? ¡no será sencillo devolverles sus recuerdos!-_ dijo Granger al borde de las lágrimas.

 _-Te he visto sufrir por aquella decisión, sé que lo hiciste para proteger a tus padres y después de todo lo que has pasado mereces recuperarlos, yo…yo sé que no es seguro que a ellos vuelvan los recuerdos pero lo vamos a intentar cuantas veces sea necesario Hermione._

El rostro de Granger se fue transformando de la furia, a la sorpresa y finalmente a la comprensión de lo que le estaba declarando entre líneas. Poco tiempo tuve para reaccionar cuando Granger me abrazo fuertemente y se echó a llorar. La abracé delicadamente y dejé que se desahogara, lo necesitaba, había sido valiente durante mucho tiempo pero ahora había alguien a su lado para sostenerla cuando se derrumbara.

Habíamos cruzado la línea, ahora no había vuelta atrás, sinceramente no iba a retractarme durara lo que durara esta fase entre ambos.

* * *

Mi debut en la sociedad muggle fue exactamente cuando la primavera llegó y la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría tanto el mundo mágico como el muggle se había derretido.

 _-Vamos Draco quita esa cara de terror, no es tan malo-_ dijo Granger conteniendo la risa.

 _-Te dije que lo intentaría-_ respondí con voz contenida, no quería ni respirar el aire del Londres muggle. Habían sido tan pocas las veces que lo visitaba, estamos hablando que llevaba años muchos años sin pisar aquel sitio.

 _-¡Apenas llevamos una hora!-_ soltó con burla Granger

Me gire a observarla con cara de pocos amigos

 _-¡Me obligaste a descender a ese túnel mal oliente y atestado de muggles! Esa experiencia cuenta como por unas 10 horas._

Granger no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, en su momento me hubiera molestado pero ahora que el mundo parecía estar de cabeza, verla reír era mi propósito de todos los días. La situación con sus padres no había resultado, tras varios intentos e incluso con asistencia de medimagos en San Mungo no logramos restaurar los recuerdos de su única hija, lo cual era una lástima porque tenían mucho porque sentirse orgullosos de alguien como Granger. Ella más que nadie merecía recuperar a sus seres amados, era sin duda una de esas consecuencias de la guerra que me atormentaban, sabiéndome alguna vez colaborador de tan viles fines.

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_ Granger me sacó de mis cavilaciones, seguramente como ya venía siendo rutina de este año, me quede absorto mirándola, no una mirada de lástima, era más una mirada de admiración y esa necesidad que cada vez me era más difícil ocultar.

 _-Nada, ¿Qué sigue en tu lista de cosas que no me puedo perder del mundo muggle?-_ quise cambiar el rumbo de la conversación lo más posible. Ella sonrío triunfante, esos Gryffindor y su maldita manía de querer siempre ganar.

 _-Esto te va a agradar mucho, te llevaré a un viaje por la gastronomía muggle_ \- dijo mostrándome una gran sonrisa.

 _-No comemos cosas muy distintas ¿o sí?_ \- que yo supiera los muggles también consumían carne, vegetales, postres…claro seguramente de menor calidad.

- _Tenemos nuestras creaciones-_ hizo un guiño coqueto y me tomo del brazo llevándome hacía una edificación que daba pinta de ser muy lujosa, según mi bella guía se le llamaba plaza comercial.

Tras estar toda la mañana probando entradas, platos fuertes, postres además de combinaciones raras al estilo Granger dimos una vuelta aunque por la cantidad de alimentos ingeridos me sentía rodar más que caminar por aquel centro comercial.

Visitamos sitios de lo más extraños como aquel donde había una máquinas de colores chillantes con pantallas que mostraban ¿cómo dijo Granger? Ah sí videojuegos cuyos colores eran todavía más chillantes ¡¿acaso esos muggles pretendían quedarse ciegos?! pff Pero he de admitir que me agradó cuando Granger eligió un juego de pelota cuya finalidad era tirar dentro de un aro ¡Qué tontería! La ventaja de ese juego es que cada vez que ella se impulsaba ese vestido corto en color vino que llevaba se subía un poquito más dándome un espectáculo de esas deliciosas piernas que no dejaba de recorrer con la mirada. Desde la mitad del muslo que se mostraba hasta sus tobillos cubiertos por esos botines negros de tacón que debo decir ¡Granger te sienta de maravilla usar esos… ¿cómo dijo que se llamaban? Ah sí, accesorios femeninos!

Cuando salimos de aquel edificio ya estaba atardeciendo, por lo que pensé que mi inclusión al mundo muggle había terminado ahí, claro está que Granger no lo creía así. Eso explicaba porque de pronto se había adelantado unos pasos hasta girarse y quedar frente a mí observándome con una sonrisa pícara.

- _No tan rápido Draco Malfoy_ \- colocó su dedo índice en mi pecho mientras yo fruncía el ceño en clara muestra de mi desacuerdo a cualquiera que fuera su idea para pasar más tiempo en ese sito. Me tomó de la mano y casi me llevaba arrastrando hacia otro edificio iluminado en luces neón del cual provenía música estruendosa, al adentrarnos en el lugar la iluminación era mínima y Granger me guiaba hacia lo que parecía una pista de baile.

 _-Espera, espera Hermione ¿qué pretendes?-_ trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero ella solo sonrío de esa manera desenfadada, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y pegó ese pecaminoso cuerpo a mi persona.

 _-Tengo entendido que eres un gran bailador, Draco_ \- me observó fijamente.

Por mi parte no podía concentrarme, su cercanía provocaba que ese aroma tan tentador me hipnotizara y casi instintivamente coloque mis manos en su cintura ¡dios! ¡Las curvas de esa chica me van a matar!

 _-No tengo ni idea de cómo bailar música muggle-_ fue lo único que mi perturbada mente alcanzo a decir.

 _-Yo te guío-_ dijo Granger con voz seductora

Bailamos distintos ritmos, algunos más rápidos con pasos más elaborados pero nada que mi nato talento natural en todo no pudiera dominar. Aunque he de admitir que había algo que por más que tratara no podía dominar y eso eran las sensaciones que despertaba la castaña frente a mí. Del odio al amor solo había un paso, es cierto, por mucho tiempo odie a Granger por ser indigna de formar parte del mundo mágico, encima mucho mejor en la magia que yo ¡¿por qué?! ¡Yo era un Malfoy! Alguien superior al idiota de Potter, al pobretón de la comadreja y sobretodo a esa sangre sucia que se las daba de muy lista. Era un Malfoy, era… lo que queda ahora solo soy yo sin esos prejuicios con los que fui educado, sin la presión de mi padre, sin la amenaza del fanatismo de Riddle, solo un hombre frente a una mujer maravillosa, deleitándome en sus movimientos, perdiéndome en la miel líquida de sus ojos, inhalando su aroma. Con este pensamiento me aproximé hacia ella, pegándola más a mi cuerpo, tomándola por la nuca y juntando mis labios a los suyos en un beso suave, tortuosamente lento.

Estaba tan embriagado por su sabor que no fui consciente del momento en que salimos de aquel lugar para después situarnos en una lujosa bañera. Tras la cortina de vapor enjabonábamos nuestros cuerpos, explorándonos, mordisqueando su mandíbula, mientras ella tiraba de mis cabellos en la desesperación de profundizar el beso.

Con sumo cuidado la saqué de la bañera, Hermione se abrazaba a mi cuello mientras la cargaba hacia la habitación. Una vez ahí la deposité suavemente en la cama, no podía dejar de observarla, el rubor en sus mejillas dejaba al descubierto su pudor ¡dios no hacía más que intensificar mis sensaciones! Hermione Granger estaba así por mí y eso me hacía sentir el hombre más feliz en la Tierra.

La bese delicadamente mientras una de mis manos bajaba para acariciar esas piernas que llevaban obsesionándome toda la tarde, ella acariciaba mi pecho, mi espalda descendiendo hasta mi trasero el cual masajeaba con la misma intensidad que yo comenzaba a masajear y lamer esos apetitosos pechos que meses atrás me habían dejado helado en la biblioteca. Aquel breve vistazo era nada en comparación a verlos en todo su esplendor mientras mi preciosa castaña emitía gruñidos de placer. Me aleje un poco para observar su rostro, y con la mirada le pregunte si deseaba continuar, ella me miro fijamente con esas orbes miel ligeramente oscurecidas por el deseo y asintió levemente. Lentamente me dirigí a su entrada, y poco a poco fui abriéndome paso por su interior, al principio sentí sus músculos tensos acostumbrándose a mi intrusión. Besé su rostro con adoración, nos miramos a los ojos mi promesa seguía en pie, estaría ahí por y para ella, su cuerpo se fue relajando y mis embestidas aumentando conforme Hermione se iba aferrando a mi cuerpo fundiéndonos como si fuéramos unos solo.

Verla llegar al climax fue la visión más sublime que había vivido en toda mi existencia.

* * *

Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas, cuanto habíamos cambiado nosotros… quien me iba a decir algunos años antes que Hermione Granger se volvería una de las personas más importantes de mi último año en Hogwarts.

Como todas las noches me encuentro en el silencio de una vacía sala común de Slytherin, cuando unos golpecitos en la ventana interrumpen mi rutina, hace tiempo que esto sucede, camino con cautela hacia la ventana, es una lechuza con una nota, una nota de ella. Tengo todo una colección de sus notas en una cajita de madera, la leo sonrío y observo atentamente el crujir de los maderos abrazados por el fuego de la chimenea. Así me siento, así me tienen las curvas de esa chica.

FIN


End file.
